Billboards are a common sight, particularly along well-used thoroughfares and busy urban areas. Accordingly, it is easy for a billboard to be lost among the rest, or to lose mental relevance as people pass the same billboard over and over again. In either case, the billboard's message often does not reach the desired audience.
It would be an advantage in the art to provide a billboard that changes visibly from one viewing to the next so as to distinguish itself from other billboards and garner attention. It would further be advantageous for such a billboard to be simple and inexpensive to construct. It would be further advantageous for such a billboard to be easily maintained and serviced.